SpainxAbused Reader REQUEST
by roro0098
Summary: Another request from DA, I'm sorry if Spain is too OOC, I tried! Please leave a review, it will help me out a lot, and if you have a request just PM me and I'll get back to you! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! :) I Do Not Own: Hetalia, Spain, you


SpainxAbused!Reader

WARNING-Abuse is mentioned, and if you don't like it, don't read!

"Why can't you do anything right!? You are so pathetic!"

Your mother's words rang through your head as you made your way to your homeroom class. As you walked to class, you kept pulling down your sleeves down, making sure to cover the bruises that you had received last night. You see, your mother was very abusive, and she beat you any chance she got. She was always that way, but after your father died a few years ago, she started drinking and that made the abuse worse. Every day you were forced to wear jeans and hoodies to cover your scars and fresh and healing bruises. You worried every day that your friends or teachers would find out about the abuse. If they did, your mother would be arrested, and if that happened you would have nowhere to go.

You were brought out of your thoughts as you walked into your homeroom. You sat down and looked at your classmates, smiling as you watched their crazy antics. Alfred was busy eating hamburgers, much to the teacher's annoyance. Francis and Arthur were fighting about something pointless, while Ivan was talking to one of his "friends" Toris, who looked terrified. Ludwig was scolding Feliciano about his homework while Kiku watched silently. You shook your head slightly as you watched your classmates and friends when you heard someone say your name. You turned your head and saw your best friend and secret crush, Antonio, sit in front of you. You smiled and said," What's up Toni?" He shrugged and smiled saying," Nothing, did you study for that math test?"

You and Toni continued talking when all of a sudden Gilbert , a friend of Toni's who annoyed you, walked up to you and said, "Say (f/n), the awesome me has a question for you." You sighed and gave him an annoyed look asking," What is it Gilbert?" He smirked and said," Well, I was wondering why you always wear hoodies. I haven't seen your arms in three years." You immediately paled, and you started rubbing your hands together nervously as you," W-well, I-I just like hoodies, t-that's all." Since you were stuttering, it was obvious you were lying, and Gilbert smirked before asking," Kesesese! Well, if that's all-"His smirk grew and it was obvious he was planning something.

++Antonio's P.O.V++

I saw the look on Gilbert's face and I knew he was up to something, so I said," Gil, what ar-" but I was cut off as he grabbed (f/n)'s hand and said," Than you won't mind if I do this!" With that said he pushed (f/n)'s sleeve up, revealing her wrist, and he dropped her hand in surprise. My jaw dropped as I looked at her now exposed wrist, as (f/n) sat rigid in surprise. Her wrist was covered in bruises, both fresh and healing, and old and new scars. I continued to stare until (f/n) came to her senses, quickly pulling her sleeve down. Gilbert and I were quiet for a few seconds before I said," (f/n), why was-"but I stopped when I saw tears streaming down her face. I was unsure what to do, and I was about to speak when suddenly the bell rang, and she grabbed her books and raced out the door. I looked after her with a worried expression, and as I walked out the door, Gilbert walked up beside me.

He said," Did you see the bruises she had?" I nodded silently and he continued," Where do you think she got them?" I shook my head and said," I don't know, but why did you do that?" He rubbed his neck sheepishly before saying," Well, I've just been wondering why she always wears hoodies. I didn't know she was hiding something like that. If I had, I wouldn't have done something as unawesome as that." I nodded and said," Now I'm really worried about her, but knowing her she'll just avoid the subject, or act like it didn't happen." Gilbert looked at me and said," You said you liked her, right?" I blushed and said," Y-yes, so what?" He smirked before saying," Well, how about you ask her about the bruises, and confess to her at the same time? If you tell her you like her and care about her, maybe she'll let you help her." I gave Gilbert a confused and surprised look, because I'd never heard him be so understanding, about anything, but what he said made sense. I could confess to name, and hopefully find out about the bruises, so that I could help her. I nodded and said," Yeah, that's what I'll do, good idea Gil." He smirked and said," Of course it was! I'm just that awesome!"

==Timeskip==

++Your P.O.V++

You were still shaken up from earlier, when Gilbert and Antonio had seen your wrist. You knew Gilbert would be too embarrassed to say anything about it, but you were worried about what Toni would do. You knew he wouldn't drop the subject, he was too good of a friend to do that. Knowing that, you did your best to avoid him all day. You were lucky, you only shared one class and lunch with him. You didn't sit next to him in that class, and you sat at a different table at lunch so he couldn't find you. The only thing you were worried about was the fact that you couldn't avoid him forever.

You had just gotten out of your last class, and you opened up your locker. When you did you saw a not taped on the inside. You grabbed the note, and after reading it you sighed in frustration. The note was from Toni, asking you to meet him in the park down the street from your school. You grabbed your backpack, and started walking to the park, knowing you should hear what he has to say. You walked into the park, and you saw Toni sitting on a park bench. You walked over to join him, and you sat down next him saying,"Hey Toni." He nodded and said," Hey." You sat in silence for a few minutes before he said," Do you know why I wanted you to meet me here?" You nodded and looked away, before saying," You want to ask me about my wrist, right?" He nodded and you sighed, saying," I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

He didn't look surprised as he said," That's what I thought." You looked at him from the corner of your eye and said," Then, will you forget about it?" He shook his head and said," No." You looked at him and you started to protest but he stopped you when he said," I care about you (f/n)." You froze, a bright blush spreading across your face as you stuttered," W-What…y-you…"

You didn't know what to say, and he continued," That's why I won't forget about it. I care about you too much to just let something like that go. I want to know how you got those bruises, so I can help you. I like you (f/n), and I want to protect you, and help you anyway I can." You were blushing brightly and close to tears, after hearing his small speech, you realized that he liked you too, and he wanted to help you. So you slowly turned to him, and you threw your arms around him. He was slightly surprised, but wrapped his arms around you as you started crying. You told him everything, about how your mom abuses you and how you had hidden your bruises and scars for the last three years, finishing with,"…and…I like you too, Toni." You felt his hand cup your cheek, and he lifted your head so that you were facing him. He smiled at you and pulled you in for a kiss, which you shyly returned. You pulled away when the need for air was too great, and you smiled at him.

He smiled back and leaned in for another kiss when you suddenly shouted," Oh no!" He jumped in surprise and asked," What's wrong?" You gave him a worried look as you said," I was supposed to go right home, and now my mom is…" You trailed off, and Toni nodded in understanding before saying," Don't worry, I'll come with you, and tell her I'm calling the cops." You looked at him, slightly surprised as you said," But…if you do, I won't have anywhere to go." He gave you a small smile and said," You can come stay with me. We have a spare room, and my parents love you, so they'll late you stay." You were silent for a moment as you realized you were finally getting away from your mother. You threw yourself at him and said," Thank you Toni!" He chuckled and said," Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help out my girlfriend?" You looked up at him and smiled, knowing your life was only going to get better from now on.


End file.
